


Matt the Pussy Technician

by darthscarlet



Category: Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sex in Space, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthscarlet/pseuds/darthscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a radar technician on Starkiller base. You can't concentrate due to damn Kylo Ren. Your co-worker Matt helps you out!</p><p>Just a warning in case you didn't already get this. This little story is very smutty. There is very little in the way of plot. There is a little humor in it as well. Well .. just read it please, if you dare, and please leave me your comments! I hope that you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Need a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story ever. I have to give props to bestwithalisp, kassanovella, and Korpuskat for all their help with critique, editing, and general hand holding. This is the culmination of an overwhelming love of Star Wars in general, fuckin' Kylo Ren in particular, and again, in general, reading too many smutty fanfics. (Just kidding, you can never read too many smutty fanfics.) Please, follow me on tumblr if you wish! I'm me, darthscarlet.

You've seen him around base only a handful of times but everything about Kylo Ren fills you with desire. You stood near him once and began to shake uncontrollably. It almost felt as if some unseen force was touching you in your most intimate spot. You had to leave the room to calm yourself. Now you are continuously tortured, as your thighs burn and you become moist between your legs with lustful thoughts. There is an ache inside you and you’re not sure what could satisfy it. You try to pleasure yourself, but you are never able to “get there” and eventually you give up. Approaching Kylo Ren is out of the question, you find him so intimidating you would never dare.

You are exhausted, spending so many restless nights tossing and turning in bed, as sleep eludes you over these last several months. You wonder to yourself if Kylo Ren is tired too because he's been running through your mind all day and night. You laugh at the idea, but your better judgement gives over to imagination as you picture him tying you up and fucking you all night.

You rise bleary eyed as ever as you ready yourself for the day, all the while thinking about getting to the mess hall and that first delicious cup of coffee. Maybe you’ll see Matt, your new colleague there. Though you haven’t known each other for long, you’ve grown very friendly with one another. Matt seems to enjoy your sense of humor and you think he’s so funny, and pretty cute too. You’ve been assigned to work together and Matt has been very appreciative of the help you’ve given him. He has admitted to you that being a radar technician is a second career for him and he doesn’t in fact have a whole lot of experience.

With your help, Matt has been able to pick up a great deal more skill. You found him to be a very quick learner, but when you ask about what he did previously he mutters something about smuggling lightsabers, but then quickly changes the subject.

_What a sense of humor,_ you think.

Matt has been flirting with you even more than usual today and as he bends over to pick up a dropped wrench you can’t help but think of what a nice butt he’s got, from what little you can tell in his standard issue radar tech uniform. He’s no Kylo Ren, but on the other hand, like you, he seems to be a fan of his. He is always talking about him, in fact you’ve come to the conclusion that he probably wants to fuck Kylo Ren too.

So you’ve got that in common, maybe you could be even better friends. You’ve never been involved in a romantic relationship but you feel a kinship with Matt.  You feel your budding friendship would in no way be harmed, if you had a “friends with benefits” situation.

Matt may be somewhat clumsy, but you can’t help but notice what large hands he has and how thick his fingers are. It makes you wonder about what the rest of his body might look like. What would happen if the two of you got trapped in the supply room down the hall? Maybe if you asked nicely Matt would tie you up and fuck you. You are so aroused you don't even feel ashamed when you imagine all the things that a man could do to a woman and ask Matt if he’d do those things to you.

You remember the recent conversation you had with Matt about sex. You admitted to him that you were a virgin, while Matt went on to tell you not about himself, but how he’d been friends Kylo Ren’s ex-girlfriend and how knew Kylo loved oral sex and enjoyed to give as well as receive. You felt a bit jealous then just knowing that Kylo Ren must have been with some of the most beautiful women in the galaxy, while you’d never even touched a cock before, let alone sucked one. Despite your lack of experience, you cannot help but think obsessively about giving Kylo Ren the best blow job he’s ever had. This further spurs your ever growing confidence in Matt. 

As he has implied he knows a lot about sex and a lot about Kylo Ren, you decide to ask Matt for a huge favor. After all, you've helped him save face quite a bit on the job. Although you find him a bit odd you do feel a connection with him. Your passion overcomes your trepidation. Forgetting embarrassment, you ask him to teach you how to give head. You are so eager to find out what it will be like and to your astonishment, Matt gladly accepts your offer. Unlike fixing calcinators, Matt seems very interested in doing this correctly.

He looks up from his work and gives you the most intense and resolute stare.

“Do you know Kylo Ren has an eight pack? He’s shredded,” Matt says. 

You start to perspire at that thought alone. 

“Have you ever seen him without his mask on?” he continues while reaching for his wrench.

“No,” you admit. 

Matt huffs something and smirks. He moves quite close to you then and putting his lips next to your ear he whispers “I hear his face is the best.” 

A shiver runs down your spine and you let out a small gasp. He moves back a step and stares at you in awkward silence for a few moments before suddenly turning, making quick strides away, and leaving you standing alone in the hallway. You are left wondering just when your first lesson will begin.

As you return to your quarters, you feel as though your legs are made of lead. Tomorrow will be a long day as the entire base will be under final inspection. You should get to bed early but you are feeling rather unsettled. Again, you wonder if you will be able to sleep, or if thoughts of him will keep this from you. In the fresher, you remove your uniform and change into your night clothes, a soft black tank top and panties. You admire yourself for a moment in the reflection. The round curves of your breasts and hips, the way your nipples show through the thin fabric. If only Commander Ren could see you now.

You move to your sleeping quarters, throwing yourself on the bed. You grab a holobook from your nightstand. Sometimes reading helps you to fall asleep, as long as it’s something dull.  Laying flat on your stomach atop the firm mattress in your quarters, you try to focus on "Advances in Radar Technology”. However, your unrequited desire for Commander Ren soon has your mind drifting and your body responding to even the most mundane of sensations. A tightness grows low in your abdomen.

When you decide to begin touching your already wet pussy, you hear the door slide open behind you. You freeze, paralyzed at the sudden intrusion on your privacy. You hear a low soft groan and you recognize as the somewhat peculiar sigh of your coworker Matt. How he was able to get in doesn’t seem important now. You hear his footsteps and you feel a rush of warmth to your cheeks with the realization that he’s caught you like this. Before you know what’s happening you feel him pressing his body on top of you. 

You feel his weight and hear his breath in your ear. You recall that you had requested a “lesson” but you never imagined he would just show up like this. Further adding to the shock, you feel something hard and warm pressing against your bottom and you feel gloved hands running from your shoulders down the length your arms.

_Wait a minute, since when does Matt wear gloves?_

"Shhh, girl, it's just me". 

At this you feel you can move again and as you turn your head slightly, you see his blond hair and a glint of light reflecting off the lens of his glasses. You're relieved enough to let out a little giggle. The warmth of his hand penetrates through the leather gloves to your upper arms, warmer still his throbbing member on your backside. He lifts up slightly to allow you room to move, pulling you up by the waist, helping you to turn over on to your back. 

“I was just walking by when I thought about our conversation earlier today,” he says. “I thought if you had some free time tonight I could teach you a few things.” 

Just then you notice it wasn’t just black gloves he was wearing, Matt was dressed up in what looked to be garments similar Kylo Ren’s black robes. With his thighs straddling you on either side he sits back on his knees, looming over you. 

“Matt did you dress up to pretend to be Kylo Ren?” you gaze over his attire, almost laughing. 

“Exactly, that’s exactly what I did.”

_Gosh, he’s really obsessed, but he looks so hot._ You don’t think you’ll have any difficulty with your imagination.

“You've never given pleasure to a man before. I can show you just what to do, and I know how much you want to please Kylo Ren," Matt explained. "I thought it would be helpful if I ... dressed for the role." 

You experience a strange mix of gratitude and embarrassment at this. You are surprised when he grabs the hand that you'd been touching yourself with and brings it to his mouth. It is still wet with your juices and ashamed you try to pull it away, but his grip overcomes you and you soon find your fingers are resting on his tongue. His lips enclose around your index and middle fingers. His mouth is so warm and wet. He begins to suck, tasting your desire, drawing your fingers into his mouth, then parting them and licking in between.

Surprised by this new sensation, you gasp softly.

“You know I’ve stood next to Kylo Ren in the fresher, and it’s true, he’s huge.” You are broken from your trance as Matt continues to speak. “Lucky for you I am almost as large as he is.”

He leans down and whispers in your ear, “Your lesson will be practically canon.” As he places a gentle kiss on your jaw under your ear, you can’t help but arch your back and moan into his coarse, blond hair.

“You can't wait to practice. Good …” says Matt, as he begins sucking on your earlobe. An electric current runs through you. You've never been so turned on. 

"Yes, I can't wait for my lesson, but where is your mask?" You feel ashamed to ask, your eyes barely able to meet his.

”I ... haven't made one yet, don't worry, I'll have it ... next time.” he purrs. 

You can barely contain the swirl of your emotions. You've never been this close to a man before and you never could have imagined Matt, of all people, could make you feel like this. You clench uncontrollably, thinking of all the possibilities of just what he could do to you.

He nudges you out of your curiosity. “First I want to show you how good it will feel for you to set your mouth to another’s sex, just relax,” he says, as he leans down and begins to lay wet open mouth kisses along your jawline. 

He pauses just before lightly brushing your lips with his. You feel every tingle of his mouth skimming over you, his lips are so soft and warm. His mouth opens slightly, you feel his tongue and you open your mouth to accept it. His mouth is so wet, and the feeling is exquisite. _Kissing could be like this?_ You moan into his mouth as your own tongue touches his and the kiss deepens. For how expertly he is able to spike arousal in you, it’s not hard to imagine this is really Kylo Ren rather than Matt.

Matt uses one knee to push your legs wide apart as he positions himself within the embrace of your hips. He has you humming as his tongue caresses your mouth, it is so wet and both soft and firm at the same time. The passion of his kiss and the press of his body help you forget all of life’s problems, whatever the size.For now all you can think about is the very thick, hard cock pressing against your folds and though partitioned by fabric you feel twitching against your cunt. 

“I want you to call me Master Ren,” he says. 

You blink, slightly confused. _Is his obsession that strong?_

You wonder for a moment decided it really doesn’t matter because you’re honestly just interested in that awfully insistent boner he’s got. So you comply.

“Of course, Master Ren," you whisper coyly, “whatever you say.” 

A trail of saliva is left by the wet kisses which slide down your neck. Your hands begin to explore his chest, abdomen, and lower.

Grabbing you by your wrist he stops you. “Do not touch me, not yet,” he commands.

Sitting back on his knees, he gazes into your eyes for a moment. You realize how large he is and how small you feel under his enormous form. Then without further hesitation, his hands move to your hips and he gathers the fabric at the bottom of your tank top sliding it up your torso, breasts, and finally over your head. Your nipples harden at the sudden exposure to air. Matt takes your tank and binds your wrists together with the fabric. He loops the shirt over the headboard. Though you are unable to move your arms, you find the stretch pleasant, for now. You blush as his eyes take in your body, your round breasts and soft tummy. 

“Better than an eight pack," he mumbles.

As Matt gently cups your breasts, he teases and licks one breast and then opening his generous mouth he brings your entire nipple into his mouth suckling deeply as you feel the moisture between your legs build. At this you can't help but buck your hips upward, rubbing your already swollen clit against the layers of fabric separating you. You are desperate to remove these layers but your hands remain bound above you. 

Matt seems to sense what you want. He lifts your hips with one hand and slides your panties down with the other in one fluid motion. You are completely naked before him now, your hands are bound above you and legs spread to either side.

_Beautiful,_ you hear as he looks upon the patch of curls and then cups your flush sex with his hand. 

A tingling sensation shoots from the base your spine to your cunt, which causes you to clench under his fingers. You hadn’t planned on losing your virginity like this but now there is nothing you want more than to have this man’s cock buried deeply inside you. You shiver at the thought of what that might really be like and you begin breathing faster when you think that there could be pain involved. 

Feeling all at once exposed and vulnerable, you attempt to move your legs back together but Matt firmly places a hand on either knee and steadies them in place. You feel strangely comforted, relieved by his touch holding your knees apart, though his frame seems impossibly large, hovering over you. 

His eyes drift over the curves of your body. 

“Let me look at you … you are beautiful …” 

Then flashing his gaze to your eyes you hear his voice shift down an octave and you are mesmerized when he practically growls ,“Now, girl, tell me what you want. I do not wish hurt you and I will do anything you wish.” 

You stare at his mouth as the words fall from it and remember how wet and warm it felt on your lips. You imagine him kissing you between your legs. Without another word Matt dips his head to your abdomen and kisses, licks, and sucks the soft skin there slowly moving down, laying a trail from your bellybutton to just above your pubic bone.

He continues to gaze into your eyes as he shifts his body further down between your legs. You gasp and squirm a bit as he kisses and laves at your inner thighs. He grabs your hip bones, his thumbs hooking into the space where your legs meet your hips. His long fingers wrap around your hips and holding you firmly in place, as his eyes remain locked on yours. 

Your eyes squeeze shut. _Does he like this? Will he like this?_ You think anxiously.

You hear a satisfied sigh escape his lips, confirming your curiosity. You tremble in anticipation, feeling his warm breath against your labia as Matt positions himself in front of your wet cunt. He stops his advance and you can feel his breath as it blows across your folds. You wish your hands were free at this point as you want nothing more than to lace your fingers through his hair and press his face into your lips. As you lock eyes with Matt, you wonder to yourself what Kylo Ren really looks like.

“I don’t want anything to come between us,” Matt says as he moves forward a centimeter, dipping his face towards his hands which raise to remove his glasses. As he does this the tip of his nose brushes the hood of your clitoris and a mewling cry escape your lips. 

You look back to his eyes, without the glasses you now notice how dark and stunning they actually are. 

“Don’t close your eyes, again,” he commands. “I want you to see everything. You won’t understand completely how to pleasure another if you don’t understand first what it is that fulfills your desire. Now, tell me what you will do.” He again positions his lips directly in line with your sex and brushes your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Okay Matt. “ his ministrations stopped at your incorrect address. “I mean Master Ren.”

“Better,” he says. Without another word he pulls you in, flattening his tongue against your sex and licking from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue striking your clit perfectly.

You can’t stop yourself from moaning as his tongue draws up copious amounts of your fluid to coat your sensitive nub. His tongue then moves to concentrate on your clit where it flicks repeatedly before his lips part and he draws you into his mouth, gently suckling and licking the delicate bundle of nerves. You struggle to keep your eyes from rolling back into your head and his eyes never leave yours the entire time. You feel yourself close to reaching the peak of something you never knew could rise to.

Your hips buck upward but Matt moves one arm over your hips and lower abdomen stilling your movements. While he continues his gentle sucking, his other hand moves to your entrance and he slowly pushes his thick index finger inside you. You are so wet the leather clad finger glides in effortlessly up to the third knuckle. He moves it in and out of you for a few strokes before adding a second digit, as you open further to accept it. 

As he begins to stretch you further with his fingers, all the while continuing the gentle onslaught of suckling and licking your clit, you quickly reach the point of no return as your body is rocked with a feeling like you never before experienced. You are falling, but Matt is there to catch you. You see stars and you contract rhythmically around his fingers which curl inside you, while he continues licking you through your climax.

He finally breaks contact and slides his fingers out of your cunt. There are tears in your eyes as he continues to stare into them. He rises and reaches up to cup his hand around your jaw as he catches a single tear with the pad of his thumb as it slides down your cheek and wipes it away. He tilts your chin up leans down to kiss you. You taste your own desire on his lips and feel lost for a moment when he tears himself away from your lips, but then he places soft kisses on your cheeks and both eyelids. 

“You are so good, you are such a good girl.” he whispers in your ear before nuzzling his face into your neck. He hoists himself back up and sit back on his heels again while moving your legs together and pressing your knees to your chest. “We’re not done yet.” 

You hear fabric rustling. You feel something large and warm brushing against your labia. You bite your lip at the sensation. He presses the thick, velvety head of his cock against your opening. Pre-cum slicks the head of his dick and mixes with your fluids, which now leak down past your ass, moistening the bed below. You finally feel ready for him to enter you for the first time.

He hisses as he presses the tip of his member into your tight, warm entrance. Slowly he pushes the head of his cock into your cunt until just his head is inside. He feels enormous but he stops there, groaning in a somewhat embarrassingly loud manner. He looks into your eyes again, an intense and questioning stare. You offer him a gentle smile and nod, signaling him it’s okay for him to continue.

He moans as he slowly works his way into you. Pushing in a bit further each time before pulling back again. You hear the slickness of these movements and begin to relax. He rub his fingers deftly over your clit and you experience a rush of pleasure and a pleasant burning as your body stretches and open to accept him fully. Your fear of potential pain dissipates fully and soon he is entirely sheathed within your wet pussy. He stills himself allowing for you to get adjusted to the feeling of being so entirely full.

“You are so tight and wet. Good girl.” he says.

He then pulls your legs over his shoulders as he begins to slowly thrust in and out. You clench around him every time he withdraws. The bliss you experience is far beyond anything you ever imagined.He is taking is time as he moves inside you, you feel your cunt sucking him in further with each thrust. He moans your name softly, as you stretch around him allowing him deep inside as the head of his cock brushes against your cervix. 

Soon, both of you are gasping and shaking. Your body is covered with perspiration and you wish you could rip your hands free from their bindings, just to touch him. You have no control over your moaning which is growing louder, but you feel no shame you can only think of how overwhelmingly good this feels. As the pace of his thrusting starts to pick up, he lets your legs fall off his shoulders and presses the length of his body down upon you. You are completely covered by his large fame. As he presses his still clothed chest against your breasts, the angle of contact between your legs is changed, rubbing your clit with increased friction. 

If only your hands weren’t bound, you are dying to tear his garments away and run your hands over his chest and abdomen. 

_Next time_ you hear a voice say in your head. You feel you are building up to cum again even though that doesn’t seem possible. 

“You want you to cum on my cock, don’t you?” he says, amused, taken away by lust as he watches you break around him. ”It’s okay, but I want to hear you ask. Beg me.”

“Master Ren, please … let me cum,” you mewl. 

“Yesss, that’s it, my good girl - cum now, cum for me, and I will give you what you want,” he purrs. 

With that, you unravel as a searing white heat rips through your core. Your loud moaning echoes throughout the room. Matt buries his face into your neck as you hear and feel his muffled groans and sobs. You are rolling as waves of pleasure crash over you.

Powerful contractions milk his cock and you feel his hips begin to stutter and he reaches his own peak, shooting his cum deep inside you. 

As he collapses in a heap on top of you, your breathing become somewhat labored from the crush of his full weight on you. Finally he reaches up and releases your arms from their bindings. Sweat from his face drips onto the crown of your head and he chastely place a kiss on your forehead as you bring your arms into your chest hugging yourself. Your arms ache a bit and he rubs your shoulders before rolling off of you, to the side, bringing you with him. His slowly softening member slips from you and with it a string of warm slick fluid flows, coating your sex and your thighs. Your face is pressed into his chest as he holds you still in a powerful embrace. He kisses the top of your head and strokes your hair. For several minutes you drift in a comfortable silence. Then you feel his torso shaking slightly. _Is he crying?_

“Matt, are you okay?” you whisper. Reaching up you carefully caress his head.

“I’m fine, fine … better than fine, I’m great. Kylo Ren would have loved this,” he says as you hear him sniff a bit and clear his throat. 

His embrace loosens and you tilt your head back looking up at his face. You don’t see tears, though his eyes appear a bit watery. He looks so beautiful at this moment you can’t believe you never noticed how awesome his face was before now. 

“Thank you,” you say softly. 

“No, I should be thanking you,” Matt states as he tips your face up with one hand under your jaw and graces your lips with the softest of kisses. Then somewhat abruptly, he sits up swinging his legs to the side of the bed. 

“I have to go now … inspection tomorrow,” he says in a serious tone. 

He rises to leave but turns to gaze upon your body laid bare on the bed, covered by a thin veil of sweat and shivering involuntarily as you realize how warm his body was keeping you. Seeing this he removes his cloak and covers you with it. It is much warmer and softer than you imagined and it smells of him, like leather, muffins, and shame. 

You breath the scent in deeply but stop at the sudden realization of your previous deal. “Matt” you say. “I thought you were supposed teach me how to suck cock.”

“Well, I’ll just have to see you about that later, and don’t worry,” he says, “next time I’ll have a mask and you won’t be able to tell me apart from Kylo Ren. I can promise you that.” 

After tonight, you honestly don’t care if you ever get to suck Commander Ren off like you’ve fantasized about for months, just as long as Matt remains your teacher for a long time to come. As he turns towards the door taking long strides you call out one last thing. 

“Matt, wait, your glasses!” They remain intact, undamaged despite you discovering them underneath you. 

“Yes, can’t forget those ... can’t see a thing without them.” He chuckles.

Impulsively, you decide to toss the glasses across the room towards him.

_Oh shit! y_ ou think too late as you wait to hear them crash against the floor or the wall. Instead, incredibly you see Matt reach out and pluck the glasses from the air with ease, it’s almost like the glasses were pulled into his waiting hand. 

You blink a couple of times before responding with, “Well, that was lucky.” 

“Yes, exactly, lucky … that’s it exactly,” Matt asserts before quickly turning and leaving without another word.

You wrap yourself tightly in the heavy cloak, pulling it to your chin and tucking it around your feet. Finally, you are at peace. You rapidly fall into a deep and restful sleep, for the first time in months.


	2. You’re Really Going to Love the New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this for so long. You're such a good, little reader. Too bad you don't know where Matt is and now you have to face Commander Ren all alone. Will you pass inspection, especially after last night? You feel a little confused about it all, but you can't help but still feel so horny for your Commander.

You wake up gradually, feeling well rested for the first time in months. A warm tingling sensation tickles your skin as you slowly stretched your limbs. Then you remembered what happened last night.  _Was it a dream?_ You open your eyes and see the dark cloak that covers you. You feel between your legs, dry cum sticks to your thighs. You sigh heavily when you remember Matt, his dark eyes and the tenderness and care he took as he sucked and licked your cunt bringing you your first, mind-blowing orgasm. You clench remembering the slow stretching as he worked you open to accept his length, filling you so deeply as you moved together, the sound of his voice moaning your name.

You are sorry now that you didn’t ask him to stay the night. You miss him already and realize then you feel something for him, more than just friendship, but something different. Lazily your hand drifts towards your pussy as you begin to gently apply pressure, your fingers tracing small circles over your clit. 

You imagine Matt’s tongue, the wet firm strokes as he licked your folds and flicked at your nub before taking it between his soft, plump lips. You feel the heat pooling in your core as you remember the feeling of him sucking and rolling his tongue over you, again and again. You feel yourself nearing orgasm, you had never before brought yourself up this high. Contractions rock your body and you envision Matt looking up at you, his honey rimmed brown eyes steady on yours. _Good girl._

As you recover, you casually wonder how much more time you have before the inspection today. _Remember to look at your chronometer, my sweet._

_Oh, Kriff._ You had forgotten to set the alarm and had overslept. Falling rather than leaping out of bed as you had intended. You’re on the floor momentarily before springing to your feet. You were never late, but now you only had only minutes to get ready. However, on this day you could truly say you were well rested and contented, at least for now. 

You typically took pride in your appearance but today you would have to cut some corners if you were going to make it on time. You skip a showering and just use a wet cloth to wash your face and your most important bits. You grab clean underwear and fresh uniform, dressing quickly, you may have even missed a button or two. Then you put your hair up in a kind of a messy bun. In assessing yourself in the mirror, you didn’t look dirty but you couldn’t help but feel that those who knew you best would notice the difference in your appearance. A smile crept to your face. _You look like someone who’s just been fucked all night._

Skipping your morning coffee and muffin, you race towards the engineering deck. Thinking of Matt again and last night, you realize how nervous you are. Then your heart drops to the pit of your stomach as you think of Commander Ren overseeing the inspection. You had looked forward to showing off your work and hopefully getting close to the Commander. After last night though, you felt more nervous than ever and confused. Was it still Kylo Ren you “secretly” wanted to fuck, or was it Matt? You felt goose bumps pebble your skin. You knew Kylo Ren was a powerful force user. Understanding became a palpable fear. What if he read your mind and saw what happened? Your stomach flips and the palpitations begin. 

_Stay calm._

You arrive at the inspection several minutes late, sweating and out of breath. 

Your supervisor, Helene, glares at you. She had always been hard on Matt and some of the others, you were typically spared her scorn. Today, however, she was throwing you daggers. 

“Nice of you to join us,” she mutters. Looking you up and down she shakes her head. “What happened to you?” 

“I woke up late,” you say. Glancing around the large cavernous space, expecting to see Matt and hoping he could help calm you, you realize he’s no where to be found. _That’s strange, Matt is never late_. Was never late, he always got there before you. In fact, sometimes you thought he never left. 

“Where’s Matt,” you ask.

“He called out sick,” Helene says with a scowl. 

Your heart sinks to the pit of your stomach and the panicky feeling intensifies. S _ick? Matt’s never sick. He’s come to work puking before and had to be forced to go to the medic. He regrets last night … doesn’t want to face me … he feels guilty? Matt straight up sucks …_

Somehow, you almost feel you can sense this exactly what Matt is feeling at this moment. _Regret._

Realizing you would be alone today and that Matt had essentially abandoned you, your fear and panic quickly are superseded by a stronger emotion: _anger_. You can feel the veins in your neck start to swell and the heat radiating from your face. Your mind is racing _._ You’ll have to face _him_ alone. The man whom you feared, yet desired. You would have felt so much calmer if Matt hadn’t suddenly gone missing, particularly after last night. 

At that moment, a large, dark form appears in your peripheral vision. You know that the figure moving rapidly in your direction is Kylo Ren. As he approaches, you shift your eyes and see his long precise strides. He stop just in front of you. Your throat feels tight and you swallow dryly.

He turns to look at you, tilting his head slightly as if asking you a wordless question. You want to scream at him. _What do you want from me?_ You are still consumed with rage. Furious with Matt but, for some reason, directing your anger towards Kylo Ren. Your blood boiled. You were so irate at this point you were essentially glaring at Commander Ren, despite the fact that you should have at least felt some degree of anxiety as he looked down upon you. _It was your fault, me fucking Matt. If it wasn’t for you this wouldn’t have happened. If I didn’t want you so much… Oh, shit, did he just hear that?_

Too late, he moves a step closer to you. He is towering over you now, but you continue to look straight into the eye slits of his black visor. He is so close now, almost touching you. You swear you can hear the sound of his slow, regular breathing hissing through the technology of the mask. The feeling of ice water moves through your veins fighting the heat of anger and you feel strangely calm, for a moment. A new feeling inundates you and while it should be fear, instead you feel the now familiar stirrings of lust. You can feel ghost like fingers and perhaps lips gently teasing your cunt causing a rush of warmth and fluid to pool there. You struggle to keep your legs from shaking as your knees risk buckling and resist the urge to grind your thighs together.

_I_ _s he doing this? Is this how the Force works? Is he even human or is he a monster under there?_ You experience a slight pulling sensation in your head and are suddenly not in engineering anymore, but instead your awareness shifts and you find yourself in dark, spacious well appointed room. You are naked on a massive bed, with black luxurious linens. You rest on your knees, straddling the face of a dark haired man. His strong, wet tongue lapping at your clit. 

Then all at once, you are back in engineering. It is a jarring sensation, you feel as though being sucked through a pinpoint opening back to this reality.The ache between your legs is now that much more insistent as Kylo Ren remains unflinchingly in front of you. Moisture is pooling now, slicking your folds. You understand now that this vision came from him. How was this possible? The Force? One thing you are sure of though is that he was the man with the dark hair and he was … _eating you out? Does Kylo Ren actually want you, a radar technician?_

Commander Ren remains facing you as his head tilts in the opposite direction, as if to confirm your impressions. _You still want to fuck me._ You hear the deep familiar voice echo inside your head. All at once, you feel sick to your stomach and a little like you might faint. _Breathe._ commands a voice in your head. It is only then that you realize you’d been holding your breath. As you exhale in a shaky pant, you hear, no, you feel Kylo Ren breathe out with you. All thoughts of Matt are vanquished from you, at the moment.

Abruptly, he turns away from you and walks down the line of personnel lined up in formation.

He speaks as he walks to the front of the room. His deep voice crackling through the technology of his mask.

“Captain, I’d like to take a closer look at the work that was done here. Yes, that panel, open it.”

Commander Ren appears to give a cursory look into the mechanics behind the panel. _What did he know about mechanics and engineering? Why would he be so personally interested in this, why not leave the inspection to one of the gearheads?_

“This doesn’t look right Captain, this calcinator was not properly rewired,” the mechanized voice drones. “Who is responsible for this?”

Helene shoots you a look that you know means you need to speak up now and take responsibility. You know the base like the back of your hand. You know that you and Matt had worked on that panel. It had been one of his first, but you don’t have much time to reminisce, as you can already sense all eyes in the room starting to focus on you.

You muster up what courage you have left and attempt to calmly state the facts.

“Excuse me, sir, it was me. I’m responsible.” _Damn it Matt. You could have at least showed up today. Even if you do regret last night._ You start to feel sick to your stomach again as you try to brush off of the remaining feeling of abandonment. 

“You … then you shall need to be reprimanded.” Kylo Ren turns and whispers something to one of the Stormtroopers with him. 

Two troopers walk towards you, each grabbing you by an arm, firmly.

“Move,” one says as they start to walk. 

Your feet move compliantly but you can’t help but speak.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?”

“I will deal with you later … myself,” promises the Ren

You begin to tremble, your breathing picks up as you are walked towards … something. Were you afraid? Or was it something else you felt? Honestly, you don’t know whether Commander Ren was planning to kill you or fuck you … or both.

You arrive in front of a massive door in the area of the base you know housed the officers quarters. There is no question where you are now. The door slides open and you are led into Kylo Ren’s personal residence. 

You pass through a foyer and are escorted to a large living room. Every wall and surface is in various dark shades of gray and black. The furnishings are sparse but stately. Somewhat surprisingly, the Stormtroopers leave you sitting on the couch and exit the apartment, but you have not doubt that they remain stationed outside the main door and only exit you know of.

As you sit and contemplate your fate, you know it makes no sense to get up and snoop about like you want to. The Commander would know immediately if anything was out of place and you aren’t sure but don’t want to risk upsetting him any further.

 You began to cry, tears cascading down your face. Reacting to the extreme emotions you’ve experienced over the last two days. You lay down and press your face into the pillows of the couch. You wonder if the Stormtroopers hear your loud sobs. Finally, exhausted from crying and resigned to whatever fate awaits, you find yourself drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Is it time for work yet?_ Your eyes open and you find yourself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.Recalling the events of the recent past, your body jolts upright. It is then that you see him. He is crouching a few feet in front of the couch silently staring at you. You can feel his eyes boring into you.

_How long has he been like that? That doesn’t look very comfortable?_

A tendril of fear, or rather, anticipation begins to creep up your spine as he rises to his full height.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you … girl.”The voice resonates in your chest. “You’re trembling.”

“Go ahead, let’s get this over with. I can’t take it anymore!” you plead with him.

“Get what over with? I just want to … apologize. I know it’s not your fault … about the calcinator. Your work colleague, Matt, messed it up and you were only trying to help him. I’m impressed with your bravery in taking responsibility.”

“You are? Then why did you bring me here?”

“Shh, I’ve seen inside your mind and I know what you’ve been thinking.”

You are frozen in silence, shocked, not sure what to say. Everything is quiet except for the pounding of your heart beat in your ears.

Then he breaks the quiet. “Take off your clothes,” he says in the deepest most commanding tone.

“What?” You are astonished, not quite believing your own ears.

“You heard what I said. Now, remove your clothes, all of them.”

The voice grinds against your ears and afraid to disobey him, you stand and slowly, shakingly begin to remove your garments. You stop when you get down to your bra and panties, but he moves closer. You can feel his arousal radiating off his form. 

“Here, let me help you with those.”

You feel the warm leather from his gloved hands glide over your shoulders and push down the straps of your bra. Your heart leaps to your throat as he moves undo the hooks in the back, the bra drops leaving your breasts exposed. Your nipples harden in response to coolness of the air. 

His hands drop to your waist, fingers hooking into your panties and roughly pulling them down your legs. 

He is breathing heavily through his mask now. Standing so close to now, unmoving as he stares for a long moment. Your breasts rise and fall as you breathe faster. You are so wet now, you know he must be able to see the moisture glistening at your cunt.

Though it is dim in his quarters, you can see the outline of his cock bulging through layers of his robes. You suddenly remember how long you’ve thought about touching it, how much you wanted to taste it. Though Matt had failed to show you what to do in that respect, your desire at this moment outweighs any worries about skill or competence.

“Get on your knees.” 

Still trembling, this time you do not hesitate. As you kneel, you find his covered erection directly in front of your face.

You strain your neck to look up into the black mask. “Can … I touch you?” 

“Yes, but you must call me Master Ren, and you have to ask nicely … I want you to beg me.”

“Please, Master Ren can I touch you? I just want to lick you, to taste you. I really need to do it, please let me…” you beg in earnest.

“Yes, girl,” he says as pulls out his dick.

You can barely believe your eyes. You know compared to the holopics you’ve studied that he is indeed well endowed. His manhood is very proportional to the rest of his body. His length is substantial and he is impressively thick as well. You never got a close view of Matt’s cock, but it just couldn’t have been as big as this. You feel the saliva begin to pool in your mouth. _This is really happening?_

As you admire the dark pink engorged shaft and the thick head, you find your hands moving up as your fingers trace the veins of his cock and circle around the rim of his velvety head. A garbled moan escapes from above you and you feel a rush of confidence. A pearly drop of pre-cum starts to leak from the tip. 

“Open your mouth.”

You open just enough to stick out your tongue. You swipe it over the tip and taste the pre-cum. He gasps. The flavor is both salty and bitter. His scent is musky, yet so sweet, you think. 

His gloved hand comes down to your jaw and the pad of his thumb brushes your cheek. 

_Open wider,_ the thought comes at you. 

As you admire it, you wonder how you will fit all of him into your mouth. Opening wider you wrap your lips around the head, bringing just his head in, and begin to suckle the tip. Your mouth finally on your Commander, bringing him the pleasure you had dreamed of for so long.

He moans loudly and tries to hold back bucking his hips but as you are sucking he suddenly thrusts forward and his cock goes all the way to the back of your throat. You gag at the sudden intrusion, but he pulls back quickly.

You hollow your cheeks, this time you bring him all the way in and fighting the urge to gag, but you do so anyway. You drag your tongue up from the base of his thick shaft and then suck a few times when you get to his head. Saliva coats your hands as you bring them up to pump his shaft while your mouth suckles the sensitive head.

He pants, mumbling. “Your mouth is so warm … so wet …You suck me so well … You are doing such a good job.”

He pulls at your hair and begins to use it as leverage as he now thrusts into your mouth. 

“Fucking your wet, little mouth feels so good … you are so beautiful like this.”

As he thrusts deeply into the back of your throat, you swallow around him causing him to moan.

“Stop … now … girl,” he manages to get out, sounding like he is the one choking now. 

You pull off of him and look up, your lips swollen, your eyes watering. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, that felt … wonderful. It’s just, I was about to cum and I don’t want to yet.”

“You don’t want to cum? But I want to taste you, Master Ren,” you blush.

“And I really do want you to taste me, just not yet … I have something to tell you,” he says, stifling a groan.

You can sense that he is very serious at this moment and mixed with his lust, you can feel regretcoming from him. _Does he have a partner? Someone else that he’s committed to?_

“No, it’s nothing like that,” he says.

He takes your wrists and pulls you up to a standing position. You feel his slick cock now jabbing at your stomach as he pulls you close to him in an embrace. Without further warning you find yourself being lifted off the ground like you weigh nothing. He carries you his bedroom.

You feel no fear, you feel only safety and comfort in his arms. Your heart is racing but you are thinking of finishing what you started in the living room. You see now that he is bringing you to a familiar looking bed, with dark, lush bedding. 

He sits you down on the edge of the bed and kneels before you. 

“I’d like to take this off and show you who I am.” 

“Yes, please Master Ren, I want to see your face.” _I’ve heard it’s the best._

Unlatching the locking mechanism, he lifts the mask from his head and staring back at you is a familiar face. The dark eyes, prominent nose, and full lips of Matt. 

“Matt!” you say. For a split second you think you are seeing Matt dressed up as Kylo Ren but then it dawns on you. _Matt is Kylo Ren, or rather, Kylo Ren is Matt._ You stare your mouth agape. 

“Yes, it’s me … sort of … look, I’m Matt ,but that’s not the real me. I’m really Kylo Ren.” 

“Okay, so I get that but why … is this some kind of a joke … why did you trick me? Why did you lie to me?” your voice gets louder as feel a rush of adrenaline course through your body. 

You are shaking, your eyes brimming with tears.

He reaches his hands up to cup your face, pulling you closer to him. You feel the warmth of his breath on your cheek.

“I know you’re angry, I can feel it. Forgive me … I just wanted to get close to you and I never thought I could do that as just me, but I see now that I was wrong.”

“You’re right you’re wrong, why should I trust you now?” you press him.

“Because you want to trust me. Deep down you know I don’t want hurt you and you … you still want me. I’ve seen it in your head.”

Your head is spinning. Kylo steadies your face and gazes deeply into your eyes. It is true you, want him to kiss you, hold you, possess you.

“Do you forgive me?” he whispers. 

“Yes, Master Ren, I forgive you.”

He flashes you a smirk and leans his forehead in to touch yours. Then pulling back he presses his warm, soft lips onto yours. His tongue brushes your lips seeking a way in and your lips part for him. You suck him into your mouth and glide your tongue against his. You open wider and he delves in further. You moan into his wet mouth, but then he breaks away. 

“Lay back on the bed,” he commands and rising to his full height he begins to remove his clothes. The layers are agonizingly peeled away and finally his naked body fully revealed to you. Your attention is immediately brought to the contrasts to the dark pink of his cock and nipples against the rest of his pale body.

Despite the removal of his clothes, he is still so large. His mere presence making the room seem smaller. You marvel at his broad chest, thick shoulders, and arms. You want to wrap yourself around his muscular hips and legs. Oh yes, and just as had been foretold, seeing his eight pack abs you want to smooth your hands over them. _Kylo Ren is indeed shredded_. 

His torso is covered in numerous pale scars. When you think of the pain he must have endured, you want to kiss every one of these. A thin trail of dark hair led down his lower abdomen to his erect cock. Your gaze falls upon his huge member and it twitches, seemingly in response. 

He climbs onto the bed towards you. You lay flat as he crawls over you and slowly lays his body down on top of you. You spread your legs and as he does this and his abdomen presses against your aching, wet pussy, eliciting a sigh from you. His cock twitching against your thigh.

You want to touch him so badly but aren’t sure if you should ask for permission first. 

_Of course, I want you to touch me as it pleases you._

He moves closer still and begins kissing you fervently with his wet, soft lips, your hands begin to explore his body for the first time. You are electrified as your caress his skin, so warm and smooth. His muscles so hard. Your hands move down his chest to his abdomen and lower. As you grasp his cock in both of your hands, he thrusts downward, his hips rocking into them. He moans into your mouth and then stills his hips. 

Grabbing your wrists and he brings them up over your head, pinning them in place with one large hand. His mouth moves from yours to your neck as he nips and sucks the skin there, marking it with scarlet bruises as he moves. He releases your hands as he brings both of his to your breasts, gently squeezing them, lightly pinching your nipples as he licks and sucks the pebbled buds. 

You arch your back and your clit makes contact with him again. You run your hands through his hair and down his back and he allows you to grind your cunt into him, the friction feels fantastic and the wetness between your legs is smeared over his abs. You bite back a moan as he breaks contact. 

“You can be as loud as you want. I want to hear you,” 

He raises up a bit then running his hands over your chest and stomach. They settle firmly on your hips as he admires your body. You think he is about to position himself to enter you and you clench in anticipation, but he makes no move to do so. You can see the wet pre-cum coating the head of his engorged cock which is throbbing with need for you. You know he wants nothing more than to bury it inside your tight, wet pussy. You move your hands to his face and pull him down into deep kiss. Your mouth devouring him. You need more. He teases you, rubbing the head of his cock over your slick folds and you contract, gasping at the contact.

He surprises you then by rolling to the side and laying on his back. He brings you with him as he rolls and you land neatly on top of him. He gives you a quick kiss and then smiles up at you. 

“I have an idea. Come here,” he growls.

“I am here,” you giggle, but you know what is going to happen. 

This scene had played in your head before. He moves down a bit as he lifts you up by the waist. You are weightless for a moment as you feel yourself hovering over him before coming to rest with your legs on either side of his head. He wraps his hands around you hips, fingers hooking into you ass as he guides you to his wet mouth. He begins licking you from bottom to top, his tongue tracing around the hood of your clit. 

“You taste so sweet and you are so wet for me already. Let’s see if I can make you even wetter.”

You grind your hips over his face and he flicks his tongue against your bud. You lace your hands though his thick hair and he wraps his lips around your engorged clit draws into his mouth. 

Although you are above him, he is fully in control of you at this moment as he guides you with his strong hands. You feel your climax start to coil in the pit of your belly. The pleasure is building like a pool of liquid metal. You look down at him and see his dark eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. _I love watching you cum. It’s okay girl, cum for me._

As he continues to lick and suck, he moans against sensitive nub and you feel the vibrations deep in your core. You cry out as the orgasm breaks over you, rolling you in waves of bliss. Kylo laps at the juices which flow out of you as you contract rhythmically around his tongue. 

You roll to the side and collapse in a sweaty mess, panting, legs still shaking from the effort. Master Ren lays on his side and pulls you to him. His hands stroking the back of your head and down your back. His swollen dick pressing against your belly. He kisses you then and you taste yourself on his warm, wet lips. His tongue pushes forcefully into your mouth and you respond by gently sucking on it as he explores your mouth.

“You are so beautiful. You are doing such a good job,” his says in a low tone, as one large hand continue to stroke your back, while the other wraps around your waist pulling you closer. 

You nuzzle you face into his neck and hair. You begin to kiss his neck and find yourself nipping and sucking at the skin there, marking him as your breathing starts to slow. You feel so content and safe in his arms, but you wonder how it is he has not yet lost control.

“I want to make you feel good, first. I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me,” he says. 

_I will take what I want in good time, we are far from being done yet._

But you want to show him your appreciation as well. Tentatively you move your hands between your bodies and wrap them around his cock. Your thumb strokes the tip as you hands tighten around his shaft, gliding up and down the length in unison.

Kylo throws his head back and lets out a mewling sob, sounding almost as though he’s been injured. He grinds his hips forward into your hands, but then rolls away onto his back and shout a mumbled obscenity in frustration. 

“Master Ren, what’s wrong?” you gently prod.

“Nothing’s wrong, in fact everything is right. So right, I just want this to last … all night. I don’t want this to end, not yet.”

You sigh, your hands caress his hard smooth chest, you want to continue stroking his cock but you both know he is close to cumming and you want him inside you as much as you can feel that he does.

“I want to fuck you, so badly, sweet girl. I still feel so guilty that I lied to you about who I really was … and there’s something else.” 

You can see the worry fill his eyes.

“What is it? Tell me … Please Master Ren, I want to know,” you plead.

“You, you were my first. I have never touched anyone before you.”

How could you be upset with all the effort he was putting forth now,just to make sure you feltsuch extreme pleasure, all the while denying his own need.

“Well then you are both a gifted teacher and a very fast learner. Now, I want to feel it again, your cock, inside me. Please, Master Ren. Fuck me!” you beg.

“Yes, sweet girl, but I need to make sure you are ready first. Roll onto your tummy.”

You comply with his command and feel the contrast of soft blankets and firm mattress against your stomach. He moves behind you and grasps you by your ankles, bending your legs up at the knee. His warm hands move you your inner thighs on either side, pushing your legs further apart, granting him a better view, and sending a spike of pleasure to your wet, flushed cunt. 

He lifts your hips then and places a pillow under your tummy angling your pelvis so you are even more exposed. His hands move up your inner thighs his thumbs brushing over your outer lips causing you to clench. He moves one hand under you so that his palm curves around your pubic bone and his fingers press and gently massage your lower abdomen. 

This leaves his thumb free to stroke your clit. He pulls back at the hood and begins to make tight circles there with the pad of his thumb. You gasp as he enters you with the index finger of his other hand.His long, thick finger slides into you easily and you clench around it as he continues to stroke your clit in a circular motion with just the right amount of pressure.

Soon he adds a second finger and begins to move in and out of your well lubricated pussy. He moves his fingers inside you in a scissoring motion stretching you even further before adding a third finger. You feel so full with three of his fingers inside you. 

While continuing the rhythmic assault on your extra sensitive bud, his fingers begin to curl inside you finding your special spot and stroking it. Your hips rock back and forth as you grind down into the palm of his hand, another orgasm quickly building steam. 

His thumb on your clit moves faster and long, thick fingers move in and out rhythmically, as you try to relax, but find your cunt squeezing firmly around them.

“Good, you are so close again. I will let you cum, but first I want you to tell me how good it feels.” 

You try to speak but the words stick in your throat, you can only moan and stutter. Instead, you attempt to send him the experience of what you are feeling through the small tendril of the Force you can feel between you. As you do this, you can feel him making minuscule adjustments to the speed and pressure of his attentions. Within seconds your entire body tenses and you thrust back against his hand, contracting hard around his fingers. A string of lewd moans and grunts falling from your lips, as surging pleasure crests over you. 

Collapsing down onto the bed, you are feel enveloped in warmth, though a thin sheen of sweat covers your body. Kylo’s fingers slide from your body you hear slick sucking and licking noises as he cleans his fingers with his mouth. 

“You taste so good,” he mumbles as he presses his large frame on top of you. His lower abdomen presses into your bottom and his cock slides between the cleft of your ass.He lifts your hair as he places gentle kisses on the back of your neck. His soft lips move to your ear and he whispers to you. “My sweet girl, are you ready for me?”

“Yes, Master Ren, please.” 

“Please what?” he huffs.

“Please, fuck me.” 

He slides back kneeling behind you and repositions the pillow, pulling you towards him so your ass is raised up while you torso and head remain bent forward on the bed. 

When you feel the wide tip of his cock brush your entrance you suppress the urge to thrust back into him. You know he wants to enter you at his own pace. He has waited so long at this point. You know he is afraid of spilling himself too soon.

He brushes the head of his cock back and forth over your folds, gathering lubrication. The ridge of his head catches on your clit and you jerk back slightly. 

Softly moaning, he slowly pushes his cock into you an inch or so at a time, pulling out a bit, but not completely, before advancing again. Your cunt stretches to accept his full size and soon he is buried, balls deep, inside you. 

“You feel so good. I can’t believe how tight you are. Keep still my girl, you are doing such a good job.”

He begins to thrust in and out, fucking you so slowly, at first. He keeps one hand on your hip for leverage while his other hand grasps your shoulder. You feel him arching over your back.

You feel so small under his large form but you do not feel frightened or lessened. Admiration, gratitude, and pleasure pour off of him and into you. As he fucks you now, you are completely at his mercy, and you love it. 

He begins increase the pace of his fucking. He goes into you so deeply at this angle. You are stretched so full as you feel the tip of his cock bumping against your cervix and the ridges rubbing against your g-spot. For now, you only hear his panting breath in your ear and the slick thrusting sounds of his cock moving in and out of your cunt.

The hand at your shoulder moves to your hair and he starts to gradually pull your head up, as he tugs more firmly.He thrusts repeatedly,harder and faster, causing you to tighten around him. You are so wet now, the excess moisture drips out of you, coating your thighs. 

He groans as you push your hips back into his, no longer able to still your movements.

Your clit is aching to be touched. He maneuvers the hand at your hip around to your swollen nub and begins to stroke it lightly, in rhythm with his thrusting, which becomes more frantic. You are gasping to catch your breath, an electric coil in your belly starts to tighten. He pulls nearly all the way out of you, just leaving the head in before disappearing into again and slamming against your cervix, your pussy tightening around him even harder.

You can’t last any longer. “Please, can I … let me cum, Master Ren?” 

“Yes,” he hisses through gritted teeth and you both reach climax nearly simultaneously. You contract rhythmically around him. Your body arches as crest after crest of pleasure undulates through you. Tears stream down your face as you cry and sob in ecstasy.

Kylo exhales a stream of indecipherable expletives, as his hips jerk wildly and his cum pumps into you like a river that’s been held back by a dam, now broken. He holds you tightly against him now. His arms wrapped around your waist as you arch up into him and together you shudder through the remnants of your orgasms. 

You are both breathing in unison as he releases you, kissing the back of your neck and shoulders. His softening cock slides from your cunt and a mixture of your fluids oozes out, slicking your inner thighs. He dips his hand between your legs and gathers some of the mixture on his fingers. 

"Here girl, I didn't forget ... you wanted a taste."

His wet fingers press on your lower lip and you open your mouth eagerly, laving them as you suck them clean.

Exhausted from your efforts you collapse together. Kylo rolls onto hisside. He strokes your back and as you peak at him, half hidden behind your hair. He brushes the hair from your eyes and smiles at you before kissing your cheek.

Your fingers trace over his face and turning your head, you place small kisses along his jaw until you find his mouth, your lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss.

He pulls you into a spooning position and you shut your eyes - _Stay with me, sleep._

His large arms envelop you, wrapping around you reassuringly. You allow your head to fall back against his chest, barely aware that your eyes have closed as visions begin to play in your mind. As you let yourself fall into unconsciousness, you are vaguely aware of the large leg draping over your hip and bringing the two of you even closer together. The man you were so afraid of has managed to make you feel safer than you ever have.

You wake slowly, blinking, stretching. You feel so refreshed having slept well for two nights in a row. Your memory of everything last night is crystal clear. Rubbing your eyes you turn over and see Kylo, naked, standing next to the bed, digging through the night stand. You’re surprised to see he’s wearing a familiar pair of glasses. 

“What are you doing with those?” you say with a laugh.

“With what?”

“The glasses? Are you going to pretend to be Matt again?”

“Oh, the glasses, well they’re mine. I can’t see more than three feet in front of me without them,” he states matter-of-factly.

“No kidding?”

“Seriously, you see my helmet has integrated, corrective lens. Otherwise, I need these. But don’t worry I still have the wig, just in case you ever want to pretend I’m Matt. After all, I hear he’s into some pretty awesome stuff.”

Laughter bubbles out of you and soon he is laughing with you, just like Matt would have. 

“You really are a funny guy … now, just where did you put that wig?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter would not have been possible without the assistance of kassanovella, bestwithalisp, and Korpuskat (thank you guys you're awsome!!!). If you haven't checked out any of their fics, then you need to. They are so, so good <3 <3 <3
> 
> BTW, if you are wondering how Kylo can fight without breaking his glasses, he takes them off and goes "beast mode" with the Force.
> 
> Please feel free leave comments. I would love to know what you think! If you have any questions, want to chat, or would like to follow someone who reblogs a ton of Star Wars and Kylo Ren, then follow me on Tumblr. I'm me, darthscartet.


End file.
